Always You
by thebookworm26
Summary: Yet another alternate ending to Jojo Moyes' "Me Before You". These infuriatingly real and heartbreakingly beautiful characters are not mine. I am simply borrowing them in an attempt to give them my version of a happier ending. Told from our beloved Clark's perspective, "Always You" begins mere moments before Will Traynor's death and fast forwards seven months. Enjoy!
1. Something Good

Chapter 1

``Tell me something good.``

I thought for a moment. Then:

``I wi-li-li-lished I li-lili-lived in Mululuahonkey la-la-la land-``

Will laughed. The sound ripped through my chest so painfully that I stopped singing. It would be the last time I'd hear it.

I felt his eyes on me and I looked away.

``Clark.``

``…``

``Clark, look at me.`` Will's tone was so impossibly gentle I felt myself breaking inside.

I shook my head.¸

``I can't.``

``Yes, you can. Please.``

He rarely ever said please.I sighed and reluctantly raised my eyes to his. A tear ran down my cheek and I didn't bother trying to stop it.

``Come closer.``

I etched forward on the mattress until our shoulders touched.

``Closer.``

I took his hand.¸

``Not close enough. I want to imagine I can feel your body against mine.``

I gave in and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. It was so damn strong and steady…

``Clark?``

``Yeah.``

``Why d'you stop singing?```

``Because you laughed.,`` I whispered.`` You laughed for the last time.``

``Louisa…``

``No.`` Tears were flooding from my eyes now, but I didn't care. ``I know you wanted me to come to this, Will, and I did, but don't expect to be okay with it.``

He fell silent. The words hung heavily in the air.

`` I'm sorry. I didn't mean-``

``Yes, you did,`` he cut me off. ``And it's okay``

He used the little strength he had in his right thumb (today was a good day) to wipe a stray tear from my cheek.

``It's all going to be okay.``

``How can you say that?``

``Because I can feel it in my bones. We'll both be okay. Even after I'm gone, you'll-``

``Don't.`` I shut my eyes. ``Just don't.``

We fell silent again because there wasn't anything left to say. Will's steady, even breaths were the only sound in the room. If I hadn't known the Traynors were on the other side, I would've thought we were alone in the world.

After a while, I lifted my wrist up and checked my watch. The knot in stomach tightened, making it almost impossible to breathe. It was 4:30. Time was up.

Will must've felt the tension in the air, because his eyes shot open.

``Clark?``

``Yes?``

``Could you get my parents?``

Those five words nearly killed me. I'd been expecting them for a while now, but I would never be ready…

I swallowed the lump in my throat and got up.

``Clark?``

I turned around to look at Will. His eyes were soft and serious, void of any mischief.

``Get back here, I forgot something.``

I walked over to him.

``Take my hands and cup them around your face,`` he whispered.

I smiled faintly and did as I was told. Will's hands were big, soft and warm. They framed my face perfectly.

He looked into my eyes and kissed me. Gently at first, and then more forcefully, as if he wanted to imprint his lips on mine. I kissed him back. The desperation lasted long after the kiss broke.

``I love you,`` I whispered, pressing my forehead against his.

He pressed back faintly.

"I know you do. You shouldn't, but I know you do."

I drew back and glared at him, but he ignored me.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what I should or shouldn't do. Just get over yourself and-"

"I do too, by the way," Will interrupted, infuriatingly calm.

"What?"

"Love you. Just in case you didn't know."

He'd said it as nonchalantly as if he were talking about the weather. My heart skipped a beat.

"I -uh -I, er thanks for that," I stammered.

"You're welcome ," Will smirked.

Tears pricked my eyes and I blinked furiously to keep them from falling .

Will seemed to sense I was on the verge of another meltdown and I was grateful when he spoke again.

``Now, I think you know I'm not big on mush."

I managed a chuckle. That was an understatement.

"That being said, Clark, I wouldn't trade those six months for anything in the world. You've changed me. You made me happier than I ever thought possible.``

I let out a shaky breath.

``Ditto,`` I replied lamely.

``Promise me something.``

``Depends on what it is.``

Will grinned.

``Classic Clark. Negotiating 'till the end.``

He cleared his throat.

``I want you to promise me you'll live after I'm gone. Don't just survive, Louisa. _Live_. Get out of that bloody sheltered bubble of yours and go out into the world. See it. Breathe it. Travel to France, eat new and disgusting foods, get drunk, do karaoke, jump off a cliff or learn to speak Croatian . Buy bloody bee tights from all over the world for all I care. Just _live_. And no fear. Promise me, Clark.``

Ì couldn't trust my voice anymore so I just nodded.

``I need to hear it,`` he insisted.

``I –I can't , Will. Please don't make me.``

Will cocked an eyebrow.

``Watch me.``

I rolled my eyes for show.

``Fine.`` I drew in a breath. ``I promise I'll live.``¸

``Thatta girl.``

I stroked his cheek, taking him all in one last time to remember him exactly as he was in that moment in all of his Will-ness: playful smirk, bright eyes and tousled hair. Sarcastic, unmistakably kind heart. Faint fragrance of soap, earth and pine needle. My Will.

``It's time, Clark,`` he gently broke into my thoughts.

I removed my hand and let it drop to my side.

``Is there anything I can say?``

``Afraid not.``

I bit my lip and turned away briefly to recompose myself. I pinched the bright of my noise, took the biggest gulp of air I could, and whipped around, summoning up all my courage to wink at him

``This isn't goodbye, Traynor. I'll See you later down the road.``

He grinned at him.

``See you later, Clark``

I willed myself to turn my back to him, feeling his eyes on me. I started humming the Mulahonkey song just to hear him laugh again. It worked. The sound rung in my ears and as I made my way to the adjacent room, my heart somehow felt a teensy bit lighter.

I squared my shoulders and knocked.

``Mr and Mrs Traynor? It's –It's, uh ti-``

Silence. Then:

``Yes, Louisa, thank you. We're coming.``

Mrs. T.'s voice sounded…oddly peaceful. Devastated, but peaceful.¸

The door knob creaked and slowly opened. They both looked twenty years older and their eyes were swollen and red from crying, but they were there. They crossed over to Will's bed and took his hand. I was sure I was intruding, but I was well past caring. I went over to the other side of the bed and took his other.

"No fear," I whispered so only he could hear.

 _Nearly seven months later..._

Late on a frosty, freezing Monday night in December, I made my way back to the annex. I rubbed my hands together in an attempt to warm up, but it was pointless. To make matters worse, my boss's obnoxious, loud voice kept ringing in my ears.

 _Louisa, where's my coffee? And please use those grey cells of yours this time and put cream, not sugar._

 _Lou, I asked for those copies_ five _minutes ago, not six!_

 _Lou, I need you to proof-read an email. It's for yesterday, so move it._

It was times like those when I really missed being employed by the Traynors'.

I was fed-up with Claudia's condescending tone and her tendency to treat me like a five-year-old stealing a sucker from a candy store.

The woman was bloody lucky I loved my new job and needed the money, otherwise I would gladly tell her to bugger off.

I realized my breathing was getting labored just from thinking about her. I stopped and took a few calming breaths. No use getting myself more wound up than I already was.

Five minutes later I reached the doorstep. I slipped my key in the door with shaking hands and stepped in.

``Clark? Is that you?``

The familiar sound of his kind, gentle voice nearly brought me to tears. I cleared my throat and tried to swallow the rising lump.

``It's me,`` I croaked. ``I'm home.``

I slowly let my mind relax and travel back six months. Back to a time I thought I would never get to hear it again.

—

 _Just as the nurse was about to administer the medicine, a spasm of pain flickered across Will's face. It was subtle -so much so that no one else seemed to have noticed it, but they weren't attuned to reading Will's face like I was. He had that controlled, impassive expression he wore when he was trying to hide how bad it was. I shot him a look and we had a silent debate that lasted about forty seconds before he finally looked away ._

 _The nurse had witnessed our exchange and gingerly touched Will's shoulder._

" _Are you alright Mr. Traynor?"_

 _He gave his version of a shrug._

" _Yes, fine."_

 _My eyes shot daggers at him and my heart pleaded._

 _Will gave me a small nod._

" _Actually, no. I'm experiencing some pain," he finally mumbled ._

 _They ran some tests and the results came the same day._

" _You have got to be kidding me! A bloody kidney infection?"_ , _Will grumbled. ``Will this set me back much?``_

 _``It's hard to say, Mr. Traynor," Doctor Pierson admitted. "You know how long it usually takes for your body to heal, but if I had to guess, I'd say a solid three weeks to get back on your, er, feet, so to speak. I wouldn't try to go back to Dignitas, for at least a month though.``_

 _``One month?!_ One _bloody_ month?! _But that could delay the process months! Unfucking believable!``_

 _``Will, please, try not to exert yourself-``_

 _``The stress isn't good for your body,`` Mrs Traynor added pleadingly._

 _`` Clark, Mother, not now. I'm_ not _in the mood.``_

 _I pinched the bridge of my noise and took a deep breath. I loved this man to bits, but Will Traynor could be infuriating sometimes._

 _He waited until his parents had gone for the day to make a call to Dignitas. When he hung up, Will closed his eyes._

 _Bad sign, I thought._

 _``What did they say?`` I ventured softly._

 _``Just what I expected,`` Will muttered."because I had to cancel today, I'll have to reapply and my request will be reevaluated .The process could take up to seven months and even then I might not be eligible."_

 _I had to restrain myself from bouncing out of my incredibly uncomfortable orange hospital chair and doing cartwheels right there on the floor._

 _``A lot can happen in seven months, you know.``_

 _Will narrowed his chameleon eyes at me._

 _``Louisa...``_

 _``What?``_

 _``I know what you're doing, and it is not going to work.``_

 _``I'm not doing anything!``_

 _I spent the rest of the morning trying to keep my Cheshire cat grin in check. Little did I know._

Present day

``Clark?``

I heard the familiar hum of Will's chair against the floorboards and snapped right out of my memory.

``Ah, there you are.``

``Hmm?``

I suddenly came to my senses and realized Will was right next to me instead of in bed where he should be.

``Will! What are you still doing up?`` I checked my watch and nearly had a coronary. "It's after eleven, for bloody Christ`s sake!``

``Relax, Clark,`` he chuckled. ``You know I always wait up for you.``

``Yes, well, this ends now. You need your rest, William Traynor, and-``

``On my lap.``

``But I-``

``On. My. Lap.``

My mind knew it wasn't the reasonable thing to do. Will needed at least nine hours of sleep to be functional and he was already way far off schedule, but my heart yearned to hold him tight. I didn't even debate for forty seconds before gently perching myself on his lap. I slipped my arms around his shoulders and took a good look at him.

"You must be exhausted."

"Not at all."

Just from his voice and the way his head hung, I could tell he was lying, but I saw so much love and mischief shinning in those blue-gray orbs that it was all I could do to let him has his way. He flashed that smile of his with the dimples and that did it. I gently cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. Will responded eagerly, but I could tell he was holding back on account of how late it was.

"I missed you," He whispered sweetly.

I let out a deep sigh of contentment and I felt all the tension of the past fourteen hours evaporate.

"I missed you," I echoed softly. "How was your day?"

"Well, let's see," Will pretended to think, "I think it went something like wake up, take pills, do physio, have horrendous spasms, watch film, have shake, sleep and repeat. Oh, wait. I forgot. Today was shower night, too. Bloody riveting stuff, I tell you."

I laughed a bit and lightly swatting his forearm, but my heart wasn't in it

"I wish I could've been there," I murmured. I hated missing out on time with with Will. Caring for him had become as natural as breathing to me and I felt like something was missing when I couldn't.

"Trust me, you were better off serving lattes."

"I do _not_ just serve lattes!" I exclaimed indignantly. "I'll have you know I do loads of different things for Claudia, too. I do photocopies, sometimes I even get to sit in a on a meeting for a few minutes…"

"I was only teasing, love."

 _Love._ My heart swelled in my chest at the moniker Will had taken to using when we were alone.

I carded my fingers through his hair and Will closed his eyes.

"Seriously, though, how was it? Have you still got it in for that awful boss of yours?"

"You have _no_ idea. She's such a relentless-

"Bitch?"

" _Will!"_

"What?" He chuckled. "After everything you told me about her I'm surprised you haven't come up with something stronger."

"Oh I have. Trust me."

He popped an eye open and cocked an intrigued eyebrow.

"Care to share?"

"Not tonight. It's well past time to hit the hay."

I kissed Will's cheek and gently hopped off his lap.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," Will repeated, amused. "I'll go to bed. _If_ you join me"

He flashed me the Traynor crooked smile and threatened to do me in.

"You know I'd like nothing more, but I've just got so much w-"

"Do not say 'work'. "


	2. Author's note

**Author's note:**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I'm super busy these days and I have another really busy week coming up, but I wanted you you to know I'm in the process of writing a new chapter! Should be up in about** **five days or so!**

 **Cheers!**

 **Bookworm**


	3. A late night and pink slippers

**Thank you for your patience!**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Bookworm**

I opened my mouth to reply, but Will cut me off.

"No. You need your beauty sleep too, Clark. Even serving coffee takes energy."

I rolled my eyes at the dripping sarcasm in his voice

"Claudia needs me to proofread her emails before the meeting tomorrow."

"Screw Claudia."

"I wish I could."

"You can," Will insisted. "When is it exactly?"

"Mid afternoon."

"Perfect. Ask Candy… Mandy… whatever- her- name- is to cover for you first thing in the w. Hi ."

A giggle bubbled up inside me.

"It's _Sandy_ , Will. Her name's Sandy."

My boyfriend gave his unique version of a shrug.

"Same thing."

"You're impossible."

"So you tell me," he smirked proudly.

I shook my head in mock exasperation, sensing this would be a long night. I checked my watch again and sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

"Will, please... Can we continue this discussion once you're in bed?"

With just a flick of his thumb, Will powered his chair back towards me. His eyes beckoned me to come closer and against my better judgment , I did. I bent towards him and he gently leaned his head against mine.

"Join me and I'll go right now", he whispered. "Please, Clark. I hardly ever see you."

I was about to launch into an I-wonder-whose-fault-that is rant, but something in Will's tired voice stopped me. There was a unguarded sadness in it that tugged at my heartstrings.

I sighed and drew back.

"Come on, then, bloody stubborn man. You're not developing a pressure sore on my watch."

Will's face broke into the widest grin I'd seen in weeks. It was, of course, infectious, and I felt the corners of my own lips start to turn upwards.

I quickly turned around so he wouldn't notice and started down the hall. He got to the bedroom before I did. His eyes flickered uneasily toward the hoist that was used to transfer him in bed and I thought I saw fear momentarily cloud his features

"Will? What's wrong?

"Nothing. It's just..You haven't done it in a while that's all."

"You mean transfer you?"

He nodded.

"Are you afraid I've lost my mojo?" I teased. "Because I can assure you I've read that binder of yours front to back at least forty times. I could do this in my sleep "

"I know, Clark, and I trust you completely."

"Then what is it?"

I searched his eyes. They betrayed nothing .

"I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong."

"Stubborn, aren't we?"

I shrugged.

"What can I say? I've learned from the best."

This earned me half a smirk, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

A minute passed, then two.

"Please talk to me."

"I don't want anything to change and it will. It probably already has."

Will said it so softly I wasn't sure I heard.

"What?"

"Between us, I mean. Something's bound to change."

I couldn't for the life of me understand what he meant.

"I don't know what you're going on about , Will."

He gaped at me. Had I not been so exhausted, I would've giggled at the comically incredulous expression on his face, but tonight it just annoyed me.

"Seriously, Clark? You truly don't know?"

My annoyance multipled ten-fold and I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"No, Will, I don't. I've just gotten off a seventeen- hour shift and I don't feel like guessing, so please enlighten me."

"You know how since you started your new job I asked Nathan or my Dad to care for me?"

My chest clenched. It physically pained me not to be the one caring for Will, but with the crazy hours Utter Jerk made me work, there was no going around it.

"Yes, what about it?"

"It... It wasn't just about the job. It was about us."

i blanched. The room suddenly felt very small and I could feel the walls slowly closing in on me.

"Louisa?"

"What about us?"

Will closed the gap between us, maneuvering his chair at an angle that made our knees touch.

"I couldn't have my g... - you- being my caretaker at the same time as being with me. It would've made me feel ... diminished somehow. Like I couldn't be the man I wanted to be for you if you were the one changing my collection bag, too."

It hurt, but I breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't breaking up with me.

I noticed he wouldn't look at me, though, and my heart broke for him.

"I understand."

"I don't think you can."

"I do, Will. After the year we've spent together, I can safely say I do understand."

"But that's just it. We've only been dating for one of those thirteen months, Clark. One. Before that I was your employer."

"Yes, thank you for clearing that up. I must say I was rather confused before."

"Don't get smart."

"This from Will Traynor, the King of Smart and Sardonic ?"

Will lifted an eyebrow.

"The King? I like the sound of that."

"Then I beseech you to get to the point, your Highness, so you can get some shut-eye."'

"I'm not sure how I feel about you transfering me now that we're…"

"Involved," I supplied helpfully "Now that we're involved."

"Right. Involved."

The word sounded foreign coming out of Will's mouth and I could see him testing it out in his mind. It made me smile a little just knowing he was trying.

"Would you like me to see if Nathan can come?"

"No. Let's not disturb him this late."'

"Right."'

"Could you ring my dad?"

It stung. He really couldn't stand the idea of me touching him. I tried not to let it show as I checked my watch for the umpteenth time.

"It's nearly eleven, Will. He needs he's rest. He's almost seventy you know."

"How do you know that?"

"I guessed."

"Did you now?"

"Er, yes. Or, you know, I may or may not have started a planner with our families' birthdays a while back."

"Really?"

I felt colour creeping up my neck.

"Yes, but that's beside the point.

"Well. Isn't that something ."

Will's smile was slow and soft. It's warmth spread over me like a blanket.

"Anyway," I cleared my throat, "I'll ring your dad."

I whipped out my cellphone from my jacket.

"Hello?"

His voice sounded low and gravely . I pressed the speaker button and stared at Will long and hard. I would not be held responsible for rousing an old man from his sleep simply because my boyfriend was too bloody stubborn to let me put him to bed.

"Hello, father, it's Will."

"Will?"

The sound of his son's voice seemed to bolt Mr. T awake.

"Is everything alright, son?! It's quite late. Are you in pain? Should I be calling someone? Nathan perhaps?"

Will had the nerve to chuckle. I glared at him and he clammed up.

" I'm perfectly fine, father. I was simply waiting for Louisa to return from work before going to bed."

"I see. Is she home now? It's very late for her to still be at the office."

"She came back an hour ago, but I've had to arm-wrestle her so she wouldn't proofread her bloody e-mails. She's quite the stubborn little thing."

I shot daggers at him with my eyes.

"Anyway, would you mind terribly coming to transfer me in bed?"

"Of course not, but I thought Louisa was with you. Can't she transfer you?"

"She would, but she's dead on her feet and I wouldn't want to risk her getting hurt."

That did it. Even though he couldn't feel it, I smacked Will's shoulder as hard as I could. He smirked back at me cheekily.

"I'll be there in a jiffy, son."

I cleared my throat loudly.

"Oh, er, right. Thank you, father. I apologize for waking you."

"Not at all."

I ended the call and tore into Will.

"Would it kill you to be polite?"

"It might, actually."'

"Not funny. Your Dad isn't at your service you know."

"I know that."

"Then try acting like it next time."

Will studied me.

"You're taking this very seriously, Clark. Is everything alright?"

This, it seemed, was the last straw that broke open the floodgates.

"No,it isn't! Why can't rich people treat others like their equals?"

"That might be a tad harsh thing to s-"

"I'm not talking about you!" I wailed. "It's Claudia."

"Ah. Anything happen today in particular?"

"Maybe," I sniffed. I was valiantly trying to hold back my tears, but I could feel I was failing.

Will's voice softened into that impossibly gentle register no one got to hear but me.

"Would you fancy talking about it or am I going to have to keep asking questions?"

"I-"

The doorbell rung it's three monotone chimes, interrupting my train of thought.

"To be continued."

I raced to the door, slowing momentarily to check the mirror for any telltale signs of panda eyes. Satisfied, I took a deep breath, pasted on a smile and wrenched open the door.

"Good evening, Louisa."

There was an almost paternal inflection in those three words alone. I felt myself relax a little.

"Good evening, Mr. T." I stepped aside so he could come in. Steven Traynor even managed to make a checkered white and blue housecoat look handsome. The hot pink bunny slippers on his feet, however, had a rather dimming effect on the ensemble.

 _Think_ _very sad thoughts,_ I instructed my brain.

Mr Traynor followed my gaze and he smiled sheepishly.

"They're Camilla's. I jumped into the first thing I could find".

A giggle rose in my chest, but I managed to cover it up with a cough.

"Perfectly understandable. Will's in the bedroom, Mr. T."

I stepped in front of him, conjuring up dreadful images of sick children from the BBC channel in my mind so I wouldn't laugh.

"Took you long enough."

Ignoring Will's comment , I noticed he'd reclined his chair in the three minutes I'd been gone. I knew this meant he was in pain because he'd been in his chair for too long. I mentally cursed myself for letting him have his way.

"Hello, father."

"Good evening, son."

"Well, I'll leave you men to it."

I turned away when I saw Mr Traynor wheel the transfer board next to the bed and wrap his arms around Will to ease him out of his chair as I had done so many times. Another lump had risen in my throat, the stupid pink slippers long forgotten. I had done as Will had asked by letting his father care for him instead of me, but he couldn't expect me to be okay with it.

"Clark, wait. Please."

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

I locked myself in Will's bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I took a deep breath. I was being ridiculous. It was a downright miracle Will wanted us to be together at all. It had taken us a longtime to get here, and I wasn't about to ruin that by being oversensitive.

I flushed the toilet for good measure and dried my face with the hand towel. I looked at myself in the mirror and willed my lips into a smile. I threw back my shoulders and took another breath.

 _Get it together, Clark._

I counted to twenty in my head and opened the door. Will was already in bed wearing my favourite navy blue nightshirt. He was laying on his left side and I smiled despite myself. Left meant he wanted me to wrap his arms around me so he could hold me and feel it a bit.

"Would you like me to rearrange your pillows, son?"

Mr. T.'s voice brought me back .

"Yes, please."

"Up or down?"

 _Up,_ I thought at the same moment Will said "up".

Mr Traynor fixed the pillows as best he could.

"Is this alright?"

"Fine."

I heard the slight discomfort in Will's voice and made a mental note to adjust them once we were alone.

"Right. Can I do anything else for you, Will?"

"No, father, thank you.

Mr. Traynor gently ruffled Will's hair.

"Good night, son. Goodnight Louisa dear, don't wotk yourself to death now."

"I won't, Mr. T."

I waited until he had left and closed the door behind him before waking over to the bed.

"Let's fix those pillows."

"They're perfectly fine , " Will mumbled, his voice muffled.

I faced him and stared him down. The match lasted a solid forty seconds before Will rolled his eyes.

"Bloody stubborn."

I gently slipped my arms behind his head to support it , and lifted him forward, adjusting the damn pillows. Will's eyelids fluttered closed.

"Tired?"'

"Not really. I'd just forgotten what it felt like."

"What?"

"Your hands on me."

I couldn't trust my voice. I gently set Will's head back on the pillow and waited until I was able to speak again.

"Is this better?"

"Much better."

"Good."

I could feel Will's eyes on me as I busied myself adjusting his duvet.

"Clark?"

"Mmm?"

"Stop fussing and look at me."

"I'm not fussing."

"Louisa..."

I dropped the bedspread and forced myself to look into his chameleon eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I'm not hurt really. Just sad."

Will's eyes beckoned me to sit on the edge of the bed.

I sat and took his left hand.

"You have to understand. Taking care of you is something I do because I love you. All of you. It's _part_ of loving you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Will opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him.

"There's something intimate about putting on your jacket, combing your hair or fixing your collar every morning. And shower night is just an added bonus."

I couldn't believe I'd just said those things out loud. Slightly mortified, I looked down at the floor, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," I squeaked. I took a breath so my voice would return to normal.

"If you truly don't want me to be your caretaker anymore, I won't and I'll respect your decision. I'll just miss you."

I dared to peek up at Will. A myriad of emotions were sailing across his features. I watched and waited. I knew he was thinking.

Two minutes passed before he finally cleared his throat.

"Let me think about it. I can't promise you anything, Clark, but I'll think about it."

My heart did a hopeful somersault.

"Now go put on that Mikkey Mouse shirt of yours and let's get to bed."

I smiled and stifled a yawn. "Bed. Sounds good."

I paused, suddenly remembering something.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"You took your anti-spasm tablets?"

"Indeed I did, Clark."

"And Nathan cleaned your tubes, right?"

"Yes. We do remember how to do things when you're not around."

My chest tightened again involuntarily.

"I know, Just checking."

I bounced off the bed and went to grab my pyjamas in my suitcase, but I couldn't find it.

"Have you seen my nightshirt?"

"Did you check my bathroom?"

"I was just in there earlier and I didn't see it."

I rubbed my tired eyes, trying to think where in the world it could be .

"Why don't you just wear something of mine tonight," Will suggested. "It's getting quite late and you're exhausted. You'll think more clearly tomorrow."

 _Wear something of mine._

"Really!?"

Will chuckled at the giddiness in my voice.

I bounced over to his dresser and opened it. I stopped in my tracks, frozen in shock.


End file.
